I Heard Your Voice
by Avi Joanie
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura met and bonded over their love for music. He thought he could love her, and begins to love her more than he loves himself. She deeply cares for him, but she lives for the life in the lights. And she will do whatever it takes to get there. So she sings with his songs... (Prequel To Reach)


I Heard Your Voice

One Shot

A/N: I am writing this one shot because I couldn't get this story out of my head.

I also changed this story up, as I made it a T story instead.

Please review!

Also check out my current story, Thanks!

Enjoy!

And it is a longish one-shot , but a worth it,.

* * *

"I was in love once." Sakura said as she addressed the roaring crowd of thousand, in front of a beautiful white piano, "I met him in my second year of college."

* * *

Sakura was running late to class once more. She rushed with books in her arms until she bumped into a stranger with a guitar. She felt her books leave her grip and fall on to the stranger's foot.

"I am so sorry." She said immediately picking up the books. Her eyes soon met the strangers.

He had deep amber eyes that caught the attention of Sakura.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned, breaking the trace his eyes had on her.

"Y-yeah." She replied as her heart raced. She never had seen such a good looking man. He had tan skin along with messy chocolate locks that accented his eyes. He also had other great attributes like his height and his body seemed to have a way too perfect built.

"Okay good." He responded with a dashing smile leaving Sakura even more star struck.

"My name is Syaoran." He said as he handed his hand.

Sakura looked at his hand before shaking it. "I am Sakura.. nice to meet you.." She added as she felt his warm rough hand.

"Have I seen you before?" He asked interested as his hand was still holding Sakura's.

"I don't think so." She said and took her hand away from him.

He felt her slight discomfort. "I am sorry you looked familiar." He said as his eyes were firmly set on hers.

"I am sorry I don't recall you.." She said, she surely would had remembered him if she saw him before.

Syaoran formed a slight frown he quickly shook off "I guess I was just imagining things then. Well nice meeting you, Sakura." He grinned and began to walk the opposite direction of Sakura.

Sakura turned and saw his guitar on his back.

* * *

"He didn't let go of your hand?" Sakura's best friend Tomoyo asked later in the week in a party. Sakura was never a party person but Tomoyo always invited her to these kind of things.

"He kept it there.." She said recalling her encounter with Syaoran whom she hasn't seen since.

"He liked you!" Tomoyo squealed "That was totally a sign."

"You think?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, That is such an obvious sign. You have always been so dense with these things, Sakura. You never notice when a guy is interested you."

"Because I have no time!" She defended herself "You know all my time goes into school and singing."

"Yet you have an interest in this man." Tomoyo winked. Sakura sighed. But she couldn't deny that she did feel an attraction towards him.

"Whatever" Sakura shoved off her comment and proceeded to drink from her red cup. "It's not like I'll see him again."

Sakura heard a piano play from a distance among the crowded house. Sakura excused herself from Tomoyo and followed the melody of the piano. Sakura loved singing, more with the key of the piano.

She found herself getting more away from the noise of the crowd and began to hear only the pure melody of the piano as she walked past the rooms. She found herself in the furthest part of the house. And to her surprise, She recognized the back of whom was playing the piano skillfully.

She took a breath in and joined him, "Dream on, but don't image they will all come true.." Her smooth voice sang "Vienna awaits for you."

"Sakura?" Syaoran stopped the piano as he turned around to see her. Sakura smiled as she saw his face once more. Something about him made him look even better than the last time they met. Although his grin seemed more mischievous then their first encounter, it still had a more alluring effect on Sakura.

"Syaoran." She smiled as she approached him. "You play the piano?" She foolishly asked.

"Yeah," He replied "I love music."

"Me too!" Sakura immediately said after him. "I love signing." She claimed placing her cup on top of the piano.

Syaoran chuckled at her quick response. "You have a beautiful voice." He said sparking a blush across Sakura's cheeks. "You sang perfectly with the piano"

"T-thank you." She said feeling awkward as Syaoran eyes didn't leave hers. Both of them felt something in the air.

"Um-m" Sakura tried to break the tension in the room "Have you played for a long time?"

"Since I was young," He said "Well it started with a guitar.."

"That's why you had a guitar around you right?" She said remembering the last time she saw him.

"Correct." He said "So you haven't forgotten me."

"Of course not." She blushed "I am still sorry about your foot."

"It's okay." He said and the room came silent once more.

"Why-" They both said in unison. Sakura looked at Syaoran surprised. Syaoran smiled and let her speak first. "Why are you here?" Sakura finished her question.

"A friend dragged me here." He said again surprising Sakura.

"M-Me too!"

"We have too much in common don't you think?" Syaoran flirted around.

Sakura smiled as her heart raced. Maybe she would believe Tomoyo this time. "We might have something here." She said "I think you should ask me out." She manged the courage to say, surprising Syaoran. But it didn't bother him.

"That was the line I was going to next."

* * *

Sakura didn't want to leave the bed she laid upon as Syaoran held her close but her class was about to start. She tried to move but as she tried Syaoran kept her closer.

After a month or more of dating they were already crazy about each other. Something about them just felt right.

Their love for music also tied them even more as Sakura sang Syaoran's melodies. Syaoran was a talented songwriter so they would spend countless hours at his place. Syaoran played his piano or guitar as Sakura sang songs made by him.

"Don't go." Syaoran whispered into Sakura ear and kissed her bare shoulder gently.

Sakura felt the chills go down her body like every other time Syaoran kissed her in her sensitive spots. She turned to face Syaoran. His bed hair made him even more sexy to her.

"I can't miss another day," she said as she poked his nose. "Don't be a bad influence."

Syaoran held his gaze on Sakura "If anything your the bad influence" He huskily whispered as he reached to kiss Sakura. His kisses were always intoxicating. His mouth brushed with hers gently. Soon enough his tongue traced her lower lip begging for an entrance. Sakura felt an overwhelming feeling as Syaoran entered her mouth tasting her with his own tongue. She also felt his fingertips gently touch her side skin moving up to her neck and going back down once more. Syaoran deepen the kiss a little bit more until he left her lips to taste her soft skin on her throat. Syaoran placed butterfly kisses all over her neck. His hands traced her side until arriving to her stomach. He then stopped and tickled her stomach.

"Ahaha" Sakura laughed and pushed him and his hands away from her.

"Syaoran!" She said as she sat up. "You mood killer" She added although she still noted how Syaoran's amber eyes were still filled with lust.

"You did say you have class" He said siting up and then proceeded to brush her bangs out of her forehead.

"I know." She sadly smiled. Syaoran kissed her forehead and placed his hands on her face.

"Good bye Sa-ku-ra" He smiled as his face was close to her. Sakura moved in for a quick peck and got out of the bed.

"Good bye Syaoran."

She changed quick and was off to class. Syaoran had much less classes then her so he never was busy as her. He also only devoted time in his music.

Sakura attended her classes. And soon she was in choir practice.

"Sakura.." Her instructor Yui called for her after practice.

"Yes?" She asked as she walked to him.

They were really close, she saw him as a father figure and he was her personal vocal coach too. Sakura was also Yui's favorite student. Her voice was one of kind and he knew she had the talent to get far. They both were important to each other.

"I might have found your big break." He told her.

Sakura's dream was to be a singer, singing around the world and making her voice known. Her passion had always been music since little so she was in disbelief that she might be a little close in achieving her dream.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"The scouts should be here in any minute, I pulled the strings and sent a video of you and they were intrigued of coming here."

"Oh my god!" Sakura jumped with glee, she felt the excitement run through her blood.

"Do you have any songs?"

"Many I can sing-"

"I mean songs that you have written? I think that will really make you stand out!" Yui asked. Sakura was a singer but she never had written songs of her own.

"I don't.. but." Sakura went through her bag. She found the lyrics to a song she practiced with Syaoran a couple days before. It was one of her favorites, most of Syaoran's song were.

"My boyfriend wrote this." She said handing him the lyrics with the music notes. "We practiced it enough times that I know it."

"I can play this." Yui said as he looked at the notes "I think they will really like this too."

Sakura smiled as she realized she might be close to achieving her dream.

* * *

"Your late" Syaoran said as Sakura arrived in the restaurant they agreed to meet in. He promised her he would take her for dinner after school but now Syaoran had been waiting for Sakura for a little over an hour.

"I am so sorry." She said as she kissed his lips. "Something big happened." She said as she took her seat.

"What happened?" He asked, he knew it wasn't bad because Sakura was beaming.

"One of the biggest label companies is interested in me." She proudly announced. Syaoran smiled for her, he knew she had talent. But he didn't think the fame of it all was worth it, he thought fame was a curse to any artist. But he tried to be happy for her because it meant something good and important. But he made vows that he, himself, would take part of the music industry.

"That's good." He replied.

"I used one of your songs, the one you showed me last we-"

"What?" Syaoran's tone changed. Sakura looked at Syaoran's jaw quickly tighten.

"I wanted to use an orig-"

"You didn't ask me Sakura." He said almost immediately. Sakura felt intimidated by his tone. She had never before seen him so angry.

"I am sorry, It was so fast and I didn't-" Sakura stopped herself as she felt a rush of guilt. She looked at Syaoran's face. He had an expression she hadn't seen before. He was angry at her yet she felt she did much more, like if she hurt him too. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay." Syaoran cooled down. "Just don't do it again.."

"Lets just enjoy this dinner okay." He tried to lighten the mood.

* * *

"They want to hear more." Yui told the big news to Sakura after a couple weeks from Sakura's first session.

"They do!" Sakura almost yelled. She was making her dream happen. Coming from a poor family,t his meant a lot. And with her brother and father raising her without her mother, it made her wanting to repay them even more. This really was her break.

"Yes they can't wait to hear your next song."

"My next song?" She questioned

"Yeah they want to hear another of your songs, you should tell you boyfriend, they will be back tomorrow, you have a day to prepare."

"Okay." She said with a hole in her last time she used Syaoran's song it didn't go great. So she wasn't sure if it was a great idea to ask since he told her to not use his songs again.

Soon she arrived to Syaoran's apartment. She practically slept over every other night.

"Hi babe." He said as he saw Sakura come in the room but he noticed she was a bit off. "What wrong Sakura?" He asked as she sat in the couch.

Sakura looked at him; she didn't want to say that she needed a of his song although she did.

"Syaoran, I-" Sakura couldn't help it but she began to cry out of frustration. The thought that she was so close of making but she wasn't sure if she could ask of Syaoran for another song complicated her window to fame.

"What happened?" Sakura?" He asked worried.

"I need to borrow one of your songs." She faintly said between tears "They want to hear me sing another of your songs tomorrow but I know you asked me-"

Syaoran hugged Sakura. He never realized how much he hated to she her in pain. He pulled way and kissed her to comfort her. He wiped the tears from her cheeks as well.

"I will give you a song Sakura." He said as he looked into her red eyes. "But don't let me see those tears." He said as he pulled her in again for another hug.

Sakura cried even harder. She felt grateful for having him by his side.

"Clam down.." He whispered and held her until the crying settled.

Time passed until Syaoran left Sakura and proceed to look for a song for her.

"This is the best one." He said as he sat back down. He handed her the lyrics with music notes. "And I know you really like this song.

"Thank you." She said with guilt.

"Listen Sakura." He said as he had his gaze on the floor. "This is the last song i'll let you use." He spoke in a low tone. "I can't give you another. I just can't." Sakura understood and nodded when Syaoran looked up to see her.

"May I ask why.." Curiosity killed the cat.

"My mother." Syaoran started. "My mother lost her life by the thing your trying to achieve." He moved his gaze to the floor. "She was talented and had the world beneath her feet. But that life, killed her. Fame rotten her and her soul." He bitterly said. "I love music as she did but I promised her I wouldn't fall like her. My songs are just for my expression." He looked at Sakura "This is the last one you can use." He said. Sakura pulled him into a hug, she never knew this side of Syaoran. She held him close.

"Thank you so much Syaoran." Sakura whispered now she knew the big sacrifice Syaoran was doing for her. So she held him close for her dear life.

"Yui I can't do that. I quit." Sakura said as she faced Yui. She was in. The producer loved her music which reflected her voice perfectly. She just had one test to past, one more song to sing.

"I just can't Yui I can't" Sakura said being to tear up she knew the harm she had done to Syaoran already, she couldn't ask for another song.

"Look Sakura." Yui said as he placed his hands on her shoulder. "You are almost there, the light is almost there for you, you have been wanting this all your life, you only get one of these chances in your life." Yui began getting Sakura's attention. "You finally can make your mom's wish come true, you know how much she wanted to become a singer like your about to become. Think of your family how much they have done for you, how much you can pay them back. This is the chance to make your dreams come true Sakura you are that close." Yui said and let go of his grip of Sakura "Don't throw away this chance, it's the only one you have." He finished leaving Sakura cold. Because she knew it was true what he told her.

Sakura walked in Syaoran's apartment. Syaoran wasn't excepting her so he was in his studio playing the piano like the night she found him again.

"Sakura!" He was pleasantly surprised. He stopped his playing and went to kiss her. But he felt something was off about her today.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled away but his hands were still around her waist. She faintly smiled as she caressed his face with one of her hands. Her eyes didn't leave his as she tipped toed to kiss his cheek, chin and lips. "Syaoran, I love you." She confessed and placed her lips on Syaoran. She deepen the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. Sakura tasted her Chapstick on Syaoran's lips as she began to hungrily brush her lips against his. She kissed him like no tomorrow. Her tongue explored his mouth as he pushed her against the piano.

"Your so beautiful" he murmured into her ear once they pulled away, with one of his hand on her waist and the other one on the piano.

"Make love to me Syaoran." She pleaded.

Syaoran kissed her lips tenderly ones more losing her self in her one more.

* * *

"I love you Sakura." Syaoran said as he brushed her hair.

Sakura looked into Syaoran's deep ember eyes. "I love you too" She responded back. "Your the person I love the most." Syaoran kissed her forehead and began to fall into deep slumber, as Sakura kept her eyes on him. She looked at his sleeping profile long after he fell asleep. She felt the guilt start and proceeded to gently place a kiss on his cheek. She slowly and carefully left the warmth of his bed, and walked to the studio. She grabbed her clothes and changed. She then looked for his book of lyrics. She felt her eyes begin to give in as she took some songs. The tears began to fall so she left the book on the table before it got any harder. She held the songs tight under her grip and made sure her key to his place was left behind. As she closed the door, little did she realize she was leaving her heart behind as well.

* * *

As Syaoran woke up he realized Sakura was already gone. He imagined that she had class earlier that day. But it was still strange she didn't wake him up to bid him farewell. He got out of his bed and changed. As he walked to the living room he realized Sakura's key was in the kitchen table. He looked at the key, and his heart began to drop, his instinct walked him to his studio where he deepest fear seemed to become true. He looked at his song book opened with pages out of place. Syaoran clenched his fist. He walked to the book and picked it up, his anger got the best of him and he slammed it to the floor.

Sakura had used him for his songs. She played and used him. The pain kicked in like poison along with his anger and hatred. A knot formed in his throat as he kicked the book and flipped his piano stool over.

Sakura had use him and traded him for the fame.

She had caused him more pain then anyone had.

He had loved her more then he ever had loved anyone before.

* * *

_A couple months passed_

Sakura didn't look back and now she was in her hometown once more.

She took off in her career as a singer after her final meeting with her producers. She got a record deal many dream of and in a few months she already was poised to be a star with a bright career ahead of her.

After recording her debut and singles she returned to her hometown, back to her roots to kick of her tour which was selling fast.

"Tomoyo!" She hugged after almost a year and half of not seeing her.

"My superstar friend!" She hugged tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I did too. Come in!" Sakura said.

"How are you?" Sakura asked once they got settled in.

Tomoyo showed her hand to Sakura.

"Omg! Your getting married!" Sakura responded excited "Congrats! I can't believe it!"

"I know right!" Tomoyo said equally excited. "We are getting old!"

They both laughed. They continued their smooth condo until Tomoyo brought a topic in.

"Sakura what every happen to Syaoran, once you took off you never talked to him again?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura's eyes sadden, like every time her mind drifted to Syaoran. She never saw him after that one night. He didn't reach for her. Not that she excepted him after what she did. But her heart still ached for him. She didn't really realize how important he was to her until he wasn't in her life.

"I had to give him up.." Sakura sadly smiled. "I am okay though" She shook it off "I know my soul mate is out there somewhere." she smiled at Tomoyo's concerned face.

* * *

"So Sakura we got an amazing writer to write a song for you." Sakura's manager, now Yui, told her as she was in the studio working.

"Really?" Sakura excitedly asked. "Who are they?"

"We don't know, they are under a secret name, and your actually their first singer to sing their song. But this person has the potential to be big."

"Really?" Sakura felt honored.

"Yes, Hopefully we can add it to your set list. Let's run it." He handed her the lyrics

"Sure" she said.

Yui station himself in the piano "I Heard Your Voice In My Dream" he announced to the people in the other room recording and began playing.

"_I thought I was hopeless, I thought I was broken,_

_I struggled to laugh when the whole room was joking_" She began the song.

"_I waited in the cold, but the door wouldn't open 'til I_

'_Til I heard your voice in a dream_"Sakura suddenly felt an unexplainable resemblance to something but continued on.

"_And nothing comes easy when everyone's rushing_

_The signal's got speed but there's no real connection_

_I tried reaching out but it was just my reflection 'til I _

_'Til I heard your voice in a dream_ " Her heart began to ache beginning to recognize something about this song.

"_So sing to me and I will forgive you_

_For taking my heart in the suitcase you packed_" She began to felt the chills fill her body as she sang

"_Sing to me like the lights didn't blind you_

_Like you blinded me when I heard your voice in a dream_ " She sang as a knot began to form in her throat

"_And I could have loved you but you had the hunger_

_For life in the lights, so when they called your number_

_I couldn't compete with the spell you were under_

_Still I, I hear your voice in my dreams_" Her eyes watered as she realized this song was written for her by him, she knew it.

"_So sing to me and I will forgive you_

_For taking my heart in the suitcase you packed_

_Sing to me like the lights didn't blind you_

_Like you blinded me when I heard your voice in a dream_" Tears began to fall and her heart raced as she sang his lyrics,

The song went into instrumentals and Sakura turned to look at Yui, but he didn't noticed her, as the chorus sang "oohs"

"_I thought I could love you but you had the hunger_" she sang painfully

"_Oh, and nothing comes easy when everyone's rushing_" She had to find him she though

"_I thought I could love you, I thought I could love you_" She had to tell him she loved him.

"Yui!" She yelled in tears "Where is the writer of this song?" She desperately asked.

"I told you they are hidden. What happen? Why are you shaken up?" He asked as Sakura looked at him desperately.

Sakura had no time to answer him. She ran out the studio. She had to find Syaoran, she need to find him. She took off in her car and raced to his apartment. She was an emotional wreck as she arrived in the apartment. She realized the damage she had done to the both of them. She desperately knocked Syaoran's door

"Syaoran!" She yelled at the door as she knocked "Syaoran!" She cried out and knocked "Syaoran!" she yelled in tears.

"No one lives there" A angry neighbor told Sakura as he swung his door open. "That guy left months ago."

"Do you know where he left?" She quickly cried this couldn't be happening to her she had to find him.

"No why would I know." The neighbor said and closed the door on Sakura whom he though was crazy.

Sakura fell to her knees and began to cry again like the first time he left him, she began to feel the same surge of pain.

Syaoran was really gone. She really lost him forever

* * *

"Now this song.." Sakura explained to her fans "Is for him because if it weren't for him I would be her-" Syaoran turned the tv off. He sighed, he still wasn't able to see her more than a minute without a bitterness stirring in him. He served himself liquor and let him self sink on a chair, overlooking a city skyline far from Sakura.

The End~

* * *

A/N: Please review! Tell me your thoughts haha

Oh and song used was "I Heard Your Voice In A Dream" By the cast of Smash. And as you can tell this song was an inspiration to this story.


End file.
